


Reunited

by HannahSheree



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSheree/pseuds/HannahSheree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian applied for schools in France, he hadn't been dating Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

When Sebastian had first applied for schools back in France, he hadn’t been dating Hunter. When he’d been accepted, he and Hunter had slept together only the week before and feelings hadn’t been discussed. When he’d sent off his acceptance of his position into their program, he and Hunter hadn’t been on speaking terms, Hunter going through the “Oh shit I might be gay but I always thought I was straight” drama, and Sebastian had been pissed off because he so rarely did feelings and it had kind of hurt that the first time he’d chosen to do the whole  _feeling_  thing, it of course had to be with Hunter Clarington, straight man extraordinaire. 

They’d finally sorted their feelings out shortly after, had fallen into bed and kisses and acting almost like a couple. Graduation had been amazing and summer had been bliss, with Hunter being allowed to spend nearly two months at the Smythe Estate. The months that had followed had been one of hot kisses, and attempts to drown each other in the swimming pool and lake and jet skiing, and lazy mornings on white sheets with slow fucking. When summer ended, Sebastian flew out of Colorado, having spent his final two weeks with Hunter, attempting to get enough kisses in to cover them for the next four years. 

They were under no illusions that they’d definitely be able to work across the ocean, knew that most long distance relationships failed. But somehow, during whispered conversations and naked looks in the middle of the nights, they decided to try. 

It was hard. Really, really fucking hard. Sebastian may or may not have scheduled his classes around Hunter’s, enabling them to talk at least four times per week, and Hunter woke up earlier than he had to,  or Sebastian went to bed in the early hours of the morning so that they could skype as much as possible. 

He had expected it to be hard. He hadn’t expected it to break his heart over and over again. Sebastian had never been one to cry, and he’d never really anticipated feeling so madly in love with someone he’d only been dating for five months before he left but… sometimes, just seeing Hunter’s face hurt  _so goddamn much_ and left him wiping absent tears, or sobbing into his pillow at night. He also hadn’t expected to see similar reactions from Hunter, to see his strong soldier occasionally wipe a tear Sebastian hadn’t seen through the blurry webcam with the back of his sleeve or shoulder, to see him scrub a hand over his face. 

They still saw each other, once or twice a year. Sometimes Sebastian paid for Hunter to come over and spend the summer with him, his job as a barista barely covering his enormous food bill let alone enough for a plane ticket. One Christmas during their third year apart, Hunter had surprised Sebastian by showing up on his doorstep, the widest grin Sebastian had ever seen on his face. …Sebastian may or may not have sobbed, having anticipated spending Christmas alone. Hunter had laughed that he’d wanted to make Sebastian happy, not make him sob as he clung to Hunter with desperation. Sebastian informed him he  _was_  happy. They didn’t leave the bedroom for more than food and to shower for the next three days. 

Now though? It was finally over. Sebastian had his undergraduate degree in his bag, a plane ticket in his hand and sleeping pills in the other. He was finally going home. He should have felt that Paris was his home, but with Hunter at Columbia, he knew home was definitely not Paris any more. To be perfectly cheesy, home was the crappy little studio apartment Hunter rented, because that’s where Hunter was. 

The flight was long and Sebastian felt like he was going to explode on several occasions, wondering if the clock on his little television was broken, or if there was a speed limit in the air and if the plane could  _go any slower_. Eventually, his pills knocked him out and when he woke, he was pissed off to see that they still had  _hours_. Goddamnit. 

When they finally landed, Sebastian found himself wondering if the doctors had been wrong when they’d tested him for ADD all of those years ago and decreed him just an energetic boy instead of hyperactive. Sebastian was exhausted, the sleeping pills still churning through him, but he couldn’t stop bouncing his leg, looking desperately out of the window as they approached the airport. 

The second the seatbelt light went off, he was standing, grabbing his satchel, leg still bouncing as he desperately awaited the opening of the doors. Thank god for first class, allowing him to be one of the first off the plane. 

The walk off the plane and up the corridor felt longer than the damn flight. He had to physically stop himself from running. When he reached the gate and saw Hunter standing there, hands in the pockets of his jeans, bright white t-shirt hugging every muscle in his chest… he gave up all pre tenses and ran the remaining distance, throwing his arms around Hunter as he all but jumped on him. Hunter, to his credit, didn’t seem to mind, just swung him around, his arms circling Sebastian’s body as he held him impossibly close, laughter vibrating through him. 

When Hunter finally put Sebastian down, Sebastian could see tears in his eyes, but the widest grin possible across his face. He brought his hands to Sebastian’s face, fingers warm against Sebastian’s cool cheeks, and kissed him deeply, making up for the year they’d been forced to spend without physically touching, Sebastian’s senior year being a bitch that didn’t give him enough time to see Hunter. Hunter’s mouth felt like heaven against Sebastian’s, and it was all he could do not to drop to his knee then and propose.  ~~He had to remind himself that the ring was in his satchel, yes, but they’d decided they’d try dating face to face for at least a year before they even considered an engagement. Just because they worked over the distance, through four awful years apart, didn’t mean that they could live with each other.~~

Instead, he just kissed Hunter back, holding onto him like a life support, breathing laughter into their kisses, relief at finally being back with what he was convinced was the love of his life making him giddy with pleasure. 

When they finally withdrew, faces inches from each other, Hunter swiped the hair that had fallen across his face away, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and then said “Let’s get you home.” 

Sebastian nodded, wrapping a happy arm around his waist so he didn’t have to let go as they walked, and tucked his head into Hunter’s shoulder. 


End file.
